After Death
by sports4ever1405
Summary: This is the story of Zenki and the love of his life Alexi. After Misao died Kyou fell into a deep depression. What will he do when he sees Misao again? What will happen if he finds out reality? Will it break him or make him stronger? There is some mature content in a few chapters. I will let know before hand. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1&2

I do not own any of Black Bird. This story takes place as if Misao had died in childbirth. I welcome all responses! This story will have some mature content. I will be sure to label what chapter will have mature content. ENJOY!

**Chapter 1**

A few years after Misao died in child birth, someone new arised. Kyou was still an empty shell of nothing. Even his son could not cheer him up. Sou-sama was too much like Misao. Sure Sou looked just like Kyou, but his personality was exactly like Misao. Every time that Kyou looked at Sou, he couldn't help but feel a great pain in his chest. Sou-sama is two at this point. Since her death, Kyou hasn't done much of anything. There has been prosperity since Sou-sama was born. Except for little hiccups here and there, which the great eight were able to handle.

"Head?" said Zenki. "Please sir we need to start training Sou as soon as possible-" Kyou cut off Zenki.

"DON'T MENTION MY SON TO ME!" Kyou shouted abruptly. "HE IS JUST LIKE HER! I CAN'T STAND IT! I HATE MY OWN SON! HE TOOK HER LIFE! HE STOLE THE LIFE OF MY BELOVED!" Zenki shuttered. Kyou just sat in his room all day in the dark with a picture of Misao in front of him. He was withering away. There was nothing in the world he wanted more than the have her back again. He had no one. He even hated his own son. He questioned his existence many times. Why was he alive to experience such pain? Why does his chest ache every time he looks at his son? Why is his son trying to hard to get him to love him? Can't Sou-sama see that he hates him? Yet he still tries to get his father's approval. Though Sou-sama is two years old, he is still far more advanced in motor skills, as well as his training, which Zenki has been administering.

"Yes sir." Zenki closed his eyes and clenched his face, as these words were ones that stung him. Everyone loved Misao. She gave everyone a big smile, but Zenki was hiding something from everyone that he would have to one day bring to the surface.

Since Misao's death, Kyou has been sending Zenki to back to the home from the village to make sure that everything is going smoothly. Kyou can't afford to be around other people, let alone the parents of his late wife. Every Friday morning Zenki would be sent away and every Sunday evening he would return. Normally the news was the same, "All clear, sir." That was all he would say as to not up set Kyou. Sometimes Zenki would bring Sou-sama to see his grandparents. As he did on his most recent trip.

"Hello, I've brought Sou-sama for the weekend." Zenki says as he sets Sou down on the ground. He starts to walk around and ends up in his mother's old bedroom where he normally spent most of his time. He knew that she wasn't there, but being in the room seemed to calm him down. "Thank you for watching him today."

"Still no change in Kyou-sama?" Zenki closed his every as he shook his head with a frown on his face. Her head fell, as she heard what she didn't want to. Though Misao's parents knew that Kyou and Sou are the reason their daughter is dead, they will always be family.

"I'll be taking my leave now ma'am. Please excuse me."

"Ah wait!" Zenki turns around as Misao's mother beckons him back into the house. "Have you told Kyou yet about her?"

**Chapter 2**

"Ah wait!" Zenki turns around as Misao's mother beckons him back into the house. "Have you told Kyou yet about her?" Zenki shakes his head. "Zenki I know that this can't be something you would want to normally do, but you have to understand that this could change so much inside of Kyou-sama. I know that you love her, but Sou-sama needs a mother figure in his life. Please give him some hope. If you don't, I fear what could happen to him." Zenki shakes his head.

"Yes ma'am you have my word as a man." Her mother smiles as she walks away and goes after Sou. Zenki leaves the house looking clearly upset. He starts making his way to the pastry shop he always visited when he returned. The sweet aroma of peaches filled Zenki's nose... She's working today. As Zenki closed his eyes to enjoy the sweet smelling scent, a smile grew across his face. This is the reason he volunteered to do this. He enters the shop. Her gentle smile and welcoming eyes keep this place in business.

"Welcome to our shop!" She turns around and see's Zenki in the doorway. "Zenki you're back!" The woman from behind the counter runs around the counter trying to get to Zenki. She trips and falls over nothing falling face first onto the ground. Zenki starts to laugh.

"Hahahaha you are such a klutzy woman!" He gets a "shut up" kind of look. Zenki picks up the woman and holds her tightly in his arms. "I've miss you Alexi." He grabs her cheeks and places his lips passionately on hers. A tear falls from her eye.

"It feels longer and longer each time you leave Zenki. Can't you just stay here? I hate the times that we are apart." Zenki presses his lips to her head, inhaling the mixed scent of her shampoo and peaches.

"You are the love of my life, I would give anything to be able to stay here or take you with me, but I just can't right now. There may come a time where I can take you. Hell there might even be a time when you are forced to come with me, but that time isn't now." Her face grew sad. "Alexi I'm here now, lets take the time we have together and enjoy it. I'm not leaving yet, so don't talk about such sad things." Alexi nodded her head and gave him a hug. Just then the shop owner came out to the lobby.

"Alexi! What are you doing?!" Shop owner noticed Zenki. "Ah Zenki back in town again I see? Staying longer this time?"

"Sorry owner not this time. Hopefully sometime soon though. How is Alexi doing work wise?" They trail off into a conversation as Alexi gets back to work. Just being in Zenki's presence makes her day. A regular comes into the shop.

"Hey Alexi. My my, you sure are smiley today. Even more than normal. Did something good happen?" Alexi gestures over to Zenki and the regular looks over. "Ah Zenki is back in town! You sure do light up when he is around." Alexi smiles and helps the customer.

Her shift ends and they go back to the house. "So Alexi you are doing well I see."

"Yeah, slowly coming back to terms with everything. Your visits always cheer me up."


	2. Chapter 3&4

**Chapter 3**

"Yeah, slowly coming back to terms with everything. Your visits always cheer me up." Zenki smiles as he goes back to his dinner that Alexi made for him. "So this time? This time I can go back with you? Please Zenki?!" Zenki sets down his bowl and looks up at Alexi.

"I'm sorry Alexi but I just don't think that he is ready yet. If he sees you and misunderstands, he might not be able to handle it. I think that it would end up being the straw that broke the camels back." Alexi looks disappointed.

She looks up like with an elated face. "Zenki what if you brought him with you a few times near the shop?" The look on Zenki's face is that of utter shock. "I know it sounds crazy but just hear me out ok?" He nods his head. "Ok if he gets my scent of maybe a quick glance on the street of me, or even slightly hears my voice, it might get him out of his funk. He might think that she is talking to him. Telling him that she is ok and always with him. He might be able to survive on that." He looks like he is mulling it over.

"That's actually a pretty good idea, but how do you think I am going to persuade him?"

"I've thought that out too. Just tell him that you want to visit her grave. She was buried here right? I think that the motive to see her grave might be enough to get him out of the house."

"Alright well I will think about it." Zenki and Alexi finish their dinner. "Alexi I am going to go and take a shower." He barely hears her say ok. Zenki walks into the kitchen where she is cleaning up from dinner. He wraps his arms around her waist startling her a bit.

"Zenki I thought you were getting into the shower?" He turns her around as he grips onto the sink trapping her in-between his arms. His eyes looking lustfully into hers.

"I think of you every single day I am away. I miss being able to hold you in bed, and stroke your beautiful hair. Watching you as you sleep and waking up to this amazing face. I just want to be able to embrace you. Every time I come back, it gets harder and harder to resist you." He grabs her and pulls her close. I finally understand how hard it was for Kyou to hold back."

"Zenki I miss you more and more every time you leave, but I also thank you for respecting my boundaries at this point." He looks up from her shoulder into her eyes.

"I finally understand how hard it was for Kyou to not embrace your sister."

**Chapter 4**

"I finally understand how hard it was for Kyou to not embrace your sister." Zenki says while the look of untamed lust fills his eyes. "We all loved your sister, and I know how much you hate me comparing you to her, but I just need you to know this. While she was our princess, you will always be the one I am _IN_ love with." Alexi looks up at Zenki.

"Can we go and sit on the couch?" She grabs his hand and leads him to sit down. "My sister and I will always be a part of each other, that's the thing with identical twins. We were the same being at one point. That's why I am also a Senka. We have the exact same DNA. I know that if I were to meet Kyou-sama, I wouldn't be able to be with you anymore. I know that I would have to become the head's wife. No matter what that will never be you because it has to be by blood. The thing is, Kyou is my brother-in-law. I will always think of him that way. Sou is my nephew and I have never even seen him before. I can't keep living in secret."

"Alexi please I can't take you. While you are a Senka, I am the only one who knows of your existence as such. You never had any problems and never needed a protector."

"I am the younger sister by two minutes. That's why I never had problems with monsters. I could see them, but I knew from the very beginning what my sister's fate would be. I knew that she was going to have to be, at that point, Shou-sama's wife. So I thought that I live my life normally, but that wasn't the case."

Alexi continued, "Once I found out that Misao loved Kyou, everything changed. I could see that he loved her too, and would do anything to make her his wife. I didn't want to get in her way. From the moment we were born, my parents always loved her more. Even more to the point that they gave me away. I grew up in an orphanage. You know that."

"I do know that!" Zenki proclaimed. "I have always been there for you haven't I?" Alexi nodded. "I was there at the orphanage the day you were brought in. Sagami sent me there to help out. When I first saw you, you were scared and confused and alone, but I always knew. We all knew that the Senka had been born. What we didn't know, was that there were two, but that day I knew. I was gravitated to you. The smell of peaches and your utmost fear, I just wanted to protect you."

Zenki goes on, "I have kept your secret since that day. Since that day it has been our secret. I always listened silently about what was happening with Misao. I was to be sure that wouldn't happen with you. Why do you think I haven't embraced you yet?!" Zenki starts to tear up, but holds back. "I see how much pain Kyou is in. I can't possibly go through the same thing. I am so selfish and wrong for doing this, but I will not hand you over to him! You are mine! I don't want him to get so much as a glimpse at you!"

Alexi strokes his head as he screams into her chest. "Listen to me Zenki. I will not be taken away from you. If Kyou finds out about me, I will tell him that I am Misao."


End file.
